A Rose By Any Other Name
by TwiliteTGRgrl
Summary: Just some random poemlike dribbles about characters POV. Some Ichiruki. REVIEWING helps you add a year to your life! JK! :3 Been updated! New chapter! R
1. Monsters

**Disclaimer: I saw this girl once who had bleached white blonde hair only on top of her head (natural brunette) and spiked it straight up on only two spots on her head…it looked like something died on her scalp. And then it snowed on the dead thing. JK!:3 (aka No I do not own Bleach…but I do own at Bleach Blade of Fate DS! JK! I mostly push buttons)** Me didn't steal anything that is not my own. I prefer the term 'borrowed'.

**I got Christmas spirit!! OH SNAP! Too bad it ended…**** I hope everyone had a good Christmas ****cuz**** I sure did!**** PWEASE WEVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Rose by Any Other Name**

(a collection of random poetic-like dribbles)

* * *

Page 1: A Monster in My Closet

_Ichigo_: Childhood ponderings

I remember those times when I believed,

A monster lived in my closet,

Strange sounds,

Living where darkness abounds,

Behind hanging garments,

Large red eyes,

Sharp hungry teeth,

A monster lived in my closet.

I was small and afraid,

Clutching blanket tightly,

Crying out in fear,

A monster lived in my closet.

Before I could shed a tear,

Mother's arms embraced,

Calming,

Warm,

Promise of protection,

Smile,

There were no monsters in my closet,

I grew,

Tall,

Strong,

Lonely,

Who could protect me?

Mothers embrace faded,

Empty,

But there were no monsters in my closet.

I remember those times when my sisters believed,

A monster lived in their closet,

They were small and afraid,

Clutching blankets tightly,

Crying out in fear,

A monster lived in their closet.

I promised to protect them,

Even though,

I knew,

There were no monsters,

A story read,

Tucked in tight,

There were no monsters in any closets.

We grew,

We all knew,

There were no monsters,

I drifted,

Far,

Farther,

Farthest,

From all I knew,

Loneliness,

Pain,

A monster in my chest.

But _she_ came,

Violet eyes,

Bad drawings,

Hard punches,

Smiles,

Life around me brighter.

No monster in my chest.

But there_ is_ a monster in my closet.

Again.

I gotta say,

I'll take her over make-believe monsters,

_Any day._

**Yeah I know stuff didn'****t rhyme and the ending ****stanx****s**** but it was worth a shot!**** I think… Anybody notice that the 'rose' title is a Shakespearen thing? Heehee my a sneaky nerd:3**


	2. Deja Vu again

**K so it's been a while hasn't it? With Christmas (which reminds me I still have to finish my X-mas story ugh) and exams, and ****hmwk****, and projects, and varsity soccer, and ****hmwk****, and not getting' home till like 10 and ****stayin****' up till like 12 to finish ****hmwk****, and my best friend since 3****rd**** grade moving across the continent and ****hmwk****…yeah my new year ****sux****…sigh…Yeah well I can never be depressed for too long so here goes… (****wrote**** this on the bus to my soccer game):3**

**Sorry if this ****sux****cuz**** I'm obviously NOT poetic! **

**Rukia****: De ****javu**** (Again)**

I'd never thought

I'd see that face

Again…

That same smirk,

That same stare,

Piercing.

And though a different color hair,

The tousled look is still the same.

Those deep dark pools,

I'd loved so much,

Are now a fiery,

Amber,

Strong and bright,

Kind and caring,

And often lonely…

I love to see a laugh,

In his eyes,

On his face,

And I..WAIT!

L-LOVE!?

Where did that word come from?!

Sigh…

Even the emotions,

Are the same,

…

But they cannot!

They mustn't!

These feelings,

This fate,

Must never be,

Again…

With _him_,

The one who I,

With my ebony blade,

With my hands,

Shaking,

Stained with his,

_Blood_.

That pain that nearly,

Claimed my life as well,

Must never happen,

Again…

And so with turmoiled heart,

I must accept,

Fate's hand delt,

Me.

Things could never be,

Once again.

…

But he is rather…

Different.

His lonely eyes,

His scowl everpresent,

His bright hair,

His unwavering will to protect,

Everyone.

Maybe.

I'd never thought,

I'd see that face,

Again.

But maybe, just maybe,

It's not _his_ face afterall,

It was Ichigo's all along.

Maybe it's his own face,

Individual,

Special.

Maybe things could be,

Maybe pain,

Was never meant to happen,

Again…

**Ichigo****: WHAT THE HECK WAS WITH THAT HEARTFELT CRAP!?**

**Rukia**** (blushing slightly): OH YEAH?! Well what was with **_**me**__**being a monster!? I'm a monster**** huh?!**_

**Ichigo**** (also turning as red as… uh his namesake): ****I…Y-YES…N-NO…I DON'T KNOW!! That was supposed to be something private in my journal!!**

**Rukia****: Yeah well same here!**

**Both****: But wait…then how...KON!!**

**(After much flying stuffing and cries of pain)**

**Both****: (awkward silence)…**

**Ichigo****(should change name to tomato he's that red): So uh ****Rukia****…did you really mean what you…um said about me? About you… l-loving me, I mean.**

**Rukia**** (pretty in pink LOL): Um…did you mean what you said about me?**

**Me**_**Can you feel the love tonight**___

**Both ****(man they should both just paint their bodies red, shave their heads, get a third member, and start the 'red man group' and give the blue men a run for their money! LOL): SHUT UP!!!!**

**Hoped you enjoyed…:3**


	3. Strummin'

**Yeah how's life everyone? Mine isn't that great but oh well. Life is like that sometimes! Yeah I know this song sucks and that imagining Chad singin' this makes him seem gay but I couldn't help but create this weird melody in ma head! And yes Chad plays the guitar, no lie. I imagine him relaxin' like any peaceful musician, (me definatly not. can't play nothin') playin' his guitar and making up new songs and melodies.**

**Disclaimer**: I need to Bleach my clothes! They is ripe! (aka Me don't own the characters and such duh!)

* * *

**Chad: Strummin'** (A song he has in his head)

Bitterness swallows me up sometimes,

I never even got to say goodbye,

to those

I LOVED.

They dissappeared as quickly as the

whispers in the wind.

Now I don't know where my life

begins...or ends.

(Chorus:)

And to keep myself alive,

I've gotta keep on strummin'

strummin', strummin'

on this guitar.

Let the emotions wash

away...

Sometimes

life throws you curveballs.

Sends me stummblin',

mutterin',

wishing and hoping,

that maybe,

everything'll be ok.

(Sing Chorus Again)

But then my friends come along...

I find my strength, my resolve.

And my meaning on this

Earth...

And I know

everyone,

And I know

everything'll,

Be ok...

Strummin', strummin'

Strummin', strummin'

Yeah let the emotions wash away...

Some other day...

**Yeah that sucked! I'll be in my unhappy place crying at my patheticness. Review or...I'll cause the computer to shortcircut because of my flooding tears!**


	4. On the Pitch

_**A Rose By Any Other Name**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Bleach. Except for the OC character in my story **_**Hollow Eyes**_**. And her name is NOT Kiri that's another typo in that disclaimer! It was supposed to say Sami. I still own Kiri though because she's another character I'm working on.**

**A/N: Hey yall! Crazy Texan here! XD Well this is yet another random poetic dribble that took like ten minutes to write! I was reading Whistle (don't own that either) and was watching Canada vs. China woman's soccer in the Beijing Olympics this morning and felt inspired! Karin and I are very similar it would seem…**

**Random Song of Mo: Bohemian Rhapsody By Queen**

* * *

**On the Pitch**

The feeling of the ground beneath your feet as you drive forward with the ball.

The feeling of consciousness of only yourself and the soccer ball.

Time seems to stand still and suddenly…

You become aware of the strength in your muscles.

The tug of sinew and the pull on bone.

Power.

Power is beneath you in those legs.

In those cleats as they dig for purchase.

In the momentum built up in your arms.

As you steal the ball, shove your way.

But the power is not the only thrill.

Speed.

As the wind whips by and nips at your face.

The length and lightness of your stride.

As you dribble up the field, skirting past opponents.

Whirling by, with footwork and agility.

And you and the ball connect together in a dance…and fly.

Adrenaline.

Your heart pumps and flutters.

With excitement.

And the desire.

To win.

And score.

You and the soccer ball are the only things that matter in your mind.

You drown out the crowd.

And the aches and burns in your screaming muscles.

Time…sound?

They have no meaning in your world.

You get ready to shoot and score.

You shift your weight, cock your foot back, summon your strength.

But then.

Something else important interferes in that second/year long sensation.

Instinct.

Out of the corner your eyes.

You see that sneaky fullback.

They will foil your attempt.

But you are faster.

You know.

The most important factor.

Of the greatest game.

In the world.

Teamwork.

You see the forward on your team.

That was supposed to marked by the oncoming fullback.

You fake a shot.

Let the fullback fly for nothing.

Right on by.

But others are upon you.

And you are smart.

Intelligence.

You pass to that open forward.

And she is wide open.

She scores.

Yes this is the teamwork.

It's the whole point of this game.

This sport.

This war.

You cannot play alone.

One is not all it takes.

On the pitch.

* * *

**A/N: I AM wEiRd! Sorry all…soccer is in ma soul! GO FOR THE GOLD!**


End file.
